


Watching Over Us

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A DVD night takes an unexpected twist when Közi's fetish is revealed.





	Watching Over Us

            It had started out innocently enough, Gackt had invited the others over to watch some films and Kami had accepted happily. He always enjoyed visiting Gackt, as the vocalist always managed to make him laugh. Besides, ‘films’ really meant ‘get incredibly drunk’, which was exactly what Kami felt like after such a stressful day. Közi to had agreed to come, for pretty much the same reasons as Kami. Hanging out with Gackt was simply fun. Yu~ki had been invited to, but seeing as he already had plans he had turned down the invite.

            Mana was a different story, as he hadn’t been invited at all. Not surprisingly, since they had been at war since The Incident, in which Mana had refused to turn up for Gackt’s sister’s wedding and Gackt had responded by forgetting to buy Mana a birthday present. Things had been bad between them ever since, dangerously so. Especially as Gackt was getting more and more independent, the quality in others that Mana hated the most.

            Mana didn’t seem to care that Gackt disliked him, he was used to it. Kami could tell that Gackt was affected by it though. It was in the way he sometimes stared at Mana looking nostalgic, clearly missing the days in which they had been friends. or at least not enemies. Sometimes Gackt looked like he was about to say something to Mana, only to stop himself and turn away. Could he be wanting to apologise?

            It wasn’t just Mana upsetting Gackt, he was still recovering from the shock of his divorce. Couldn’t he see that it was his fans that had torn them apart? There was nothing he could have done to stop it. He couldn’t possibly have spent any more time with her than he did. He couldn’t have loved her more. He’d always respected her, never looked at another woman when married. Sure, there was the whole baby thing but that wasn’t Gackt’s fault and she wasn’t the type to hold something like that against him. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t have kids.

            Kami stared at the TV trying to understand the plot. It was hard since it was an American film and Gackt insisted it had to be in English, without subtitles, because he wanted to improve his language skills. Well it was all right for him, he could understand enough for it to make sense. Közi to didn’t seem to care, but then he loved films that didn’t make sense and was probably thrilled by the dinosaurs that were chasing people about.

            “What’s the matter? Bored?” Gackt whispered into Kami’s ear. “Let me excite you then.” Kami’s response was to give Gackt a confused look, which changed to worry as Gackt’s hand began to stroke his thigh. What was his friend doing? Nervously he glanced at Közi, who was sat on his other side, and was both relieved and annoyed to find the guitarist was watching the TV intently.

            “Come on Kami. Let’s have some fun.” Gackt whispered again, before placing a kiss on Kami’s neck, he always did like kissing people’s necks. It felt nice but completely inappropriate. Közi only had to turn his attention away from the TV for a moment to see what they were doing. Thinking of Közi, Kami once again glanced his way and was met by an amused smile. Maybe he hadn’t been as interested in the film as he had appeared.

            “Gackt!” Kami complained.

            “What?” Gackt asked innocently. “Oh, you mean Közi? He doesn’t mind watching.”

            “I might have asked for this,” Közi confirmed with a wink. “If you don’t mind?”

            “You want to watch me and Gackt?” Kami muttered embarrassed. How did Közi know? It had only happened twice! When Gackt had been lonely and Kami had been horny? Feeling sorry for himself? Maybe even bored?

            Yes, all those things but greater than them, the reason Kami could never admit was that he was simply attracted to the other man. In every way Gackt was beautiful to him. His body, his voice, his personality his very soul.

            “I didn’t tell him,” Gackt assured Kami. “He kind of just knew.”

            “Let’s just say hotel walls are extremely thin. I never meant to find out,” Közi explained. “I’m not some creepy pervert.”

            “You’re creepy,” Gackt corrected. “And you’re kind of a pervert. Tell Kami the rest.”

            “See after I overheard, I couldn’t stop fantasising about the two of you together,” Közi admitted, actually blushing. “It began to become an obsession. It was all I could think about and… well I need more than a fantasy. Please let me watch Kami.”

            “I don’t know. It’s not like we’re actually a couple.” Kami muttered bright red. Why was it that he was the most embarrassed one here? That was normal for Gackt, but Közi? He was the one confessing a sexual fetish. Surely he should be sitting here redder than Kami, instead of just looking a little worried and on edge.

            ‘It must be nice to not care what people think of you.’ Kami thought jealously. Both of his friends had managed it, more or less.

            “I told Közi it was only OK, if you agreed to it,” Gackt reassured Kami. “He cornered me in the kitchen before. We didn’t plan this or anything.”

            “Why do you want to watch so badly?” Kami asked, accepting Gackt’s innocence for he had never truly believed Gackt could arrange something like this. He’d never trick Kami into doing something he didn’t want to, not something like this anyway.

            “Because you two are both so hot!” Közi exclaimed, as if that was all there was to it. Actually, knowing Közi, that was probably what it was.

            “Közi won’t touch you,” Gackt said, with a pointed glare at Közi who grinned back with mock innocence. “He knows what will happen to him if he does. It’ll just be the two of us. Only he’s here. I won’t even let him see anything if you don’t want him to.”

            “But it’d be hard to have sex without him seeing anything at all.” Kami commented confused.

            “It’s just going to be my hand,” Gackt laughed. “I knew there’d be no way you’d agree to anything more with him here.”

            “Just your hand?” Kami repeated and Gackt nodded. Well that wasn’t too bad. It was only Közi and it would make up for that time he’d walked in on Közi having a moment of self-pleasure. He did enjoy anything just a little bit kinky. Not full S&M but bondage and dressing up he liked.

“And nobody finds out?” He clarified. A comment once again directed for Közi. Kami’s believe that Gackt would never do anything to hurt him was strong and formed from Gackt’s never ending loyalty to him.

            “Nobody will find out,” Gackt promised Kami with a reassuring smile before turning his attention to the guitarist. “Or else I might get angry and when I get angry I often get violent.”

            “We get it!” Közi exclaimed. “Stop threatening me already! It’s not nice you know! Just because I say things I shouldn’t some of the time, all of the time, doesn’t mean I don’t keep secrets!”

            “You in?” Gackt asked Kami, ignoring Közi’s outburst. The drummer paused for a moment as he took in Gackt’s hand resting reassuringly against his thigh and Közi’s hopeful expression. Nervously he nodded his head and was rewarded by Gackt’s hand moving up to rest upon his crotch, whilst his tongue began to lick against his neck.

            “Shut your eyes and forget I’m here.” Közi suggested. It sounded like a good idea to Kami, who did as suggested. Yes, it was better now. He could focus on Gackt’s hand stroking him gently through his jeans and Gackt’s tongue on his neck, no different than the first time they’d had sex.

            He felt Gackt’s mouth leave him and turning his head toward the vocalist he got the kiss he had expected to come. Gackt’s tongue already in his mouth as if it belonged there. This felt good. Relaxing.

            Gackt squeezed gently on Kami’s growing bulge and began to rub harder to get the erection he needed to continue. He wanted to show off how great he was sexually, that was why he had no problems with Közi’s presence. He was proud of the way he treated his partners. How easily he could give them pleasure. If his friend wanted a show, then he’d give it.

            Kami was moaning into his mouth now and so he broke the kiss to let Közi hear the small gasps of pleasure. His eyes met Közi’s lustful gaze and he grinned before kissing Kami again. Passionately he used the kiss to declare to Közi that Kami was his. Kami was off limits to him but for Gackt he would do anything. That was the message that Gackt wanted to convey.

            Közi watched with a smile as Kami panted and gasped as Gackt claimed him almost predatory. He was always so intense in everything he did. Giving everything his all or no effort at all. This was no different and it was no wonder Kami looked so turned on already. In fact, he was already hard. Not surprisingly really as Közi himself was feeling turned on and knew it wouldn’t take long before he’d be the same way. He wouldn’t touch himself though, that would come later. The whole point was not having any. It sounded crazy but it turned Közi on.

            Kami moaned softly as Gackt rubbed him but as Gackt began to unzip his jeans he opened his eyes nervously. His worry was unfounded though as Gackt, like promised, managed to get his hand in without Közi seeing anything at all and a few seconds later his hand was touching bare skin and rubbing him hard and fast. He wasn’t playing around, he wanted Kami to cum fast. Probably so he could kick Közi out and claim Kami completely, just like he truly wanted.

            Gackt was determined to get Kami off. Thoughts of sex with him raced through his mind. He’d go insane if he couldn’t claim Kami soon. How long had it been? A few minutes at least. Kami was close. He could tell and then with a shudder he came and Gackt smiled and removed his hand, sticky with Kami’s seed. His eyes fixed on Közi, he began to lick it off amused by the look of pure lust on Közi’s face. Then with a wink he got up and dragged Kami with him.

            “You know where the bathroom is. We need to be alone.” Gackt announced, as he dragged a slightly embarrassed Kami towards the stairs. He could hear Közi sigh behind him but ignored it. Kami was his now and nobody could watch what he planned to do to his beautiful and brave man.


End file.
